


Only One

by Marf_Redux



Series: Cascades [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depressing Subject Matter, F/M, Mention of Matt/N-7, Pidge has a crush, mention of Hunk/Shay - Freeform, one sided feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Pidge feels like she's the only one trying to save the universe.





	Only One

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

Only One

“You know sometimes I feel like I’m the only sane person left on this ship,” she said to her brother as she worked on yet another computer model based on Slav’s data. She was trying to find a way to stop the proposed collapse of all reality and so far nothing would work.

“What makes you say that Pidge?” Matt said from where he was tinkering with something simply she knew to have an excuse to be here. She was grateful and annoyed at the same time. “And don’t you think you’ve tried every possible scenario with that thing?”

“Everyone else has given up on saving the world and instead seem to want to run around like sex starved gluttons.” She would never be able to unsee Coran whistling and singing to himself as he left Leifdottir’s quarters. “You’d think everyone would be a bit more into the idea of finding a way to save the universe instead of just hooking up.”

“We would all love to save the universe,” Matt said a hint of concern in his voice. “But most of us don’t really understand what’s going on and those that do are saying there’s not much chance.” He seemed thoughtful. “I guess most of the folks on this ship are taking the old advice live like its your last day because in a few it may very well be.”

“Yeah well they are getting on my nerves,” she said and saw Matt frown. “What?” She asked as he completely abandoned the pretext of tinkering with something and came to sit down in front of her.

“Are you alright Pidge,” Matt asked gently using her nickname. “I mean I know it can’t be easy being the youngest person on this ship but isn’t there something you’d like to do before the end?” She knew he was just worried their mom and dad had said something similar earlier but she didn't want to do things before the end she wanted to prevent the end from coming.

“I want to prevent the end,” she said annoyed. “I mean if I wanted to go have wild sex I could I’ve had offers but there isn’t anyone on this ship I’m interested in.” She lied and thought she’d done a good job of it but one look at Matt’s face told her otherwise. “Look Matt I need to get back to this.”

“Katie, if there is someone you like on this ship tell them even if they are with someone else.” Matt said dropping her nick name and causing her to wish he’d leave. “Believe me it is better to say everything now because if not you might regret it no matter how long the rest of your life is.”

“That’s just it Matt, I won’t even turn eighteen until a few months from now,” she said finding her vision getting blurry. “I shouldn’t have to worry about how little time we have left.” She hated this, it felt so unfair. “Besides even if I told him I liked him I couldn’t compete with her she’s a princess,” she said and then felt herself blush.

“So it’s Lance then,” Matt said there was no teasing like there’d be in happier times just a sort of sad acknowledgment. “I was with dad in hoping it was Hunk because I’m not sure he and Shay are actually dating.”

“They are,” She said happy for the distraction. “Though I don’t know if they are physically involved since I don’t know if Balmarans are compatible with humans in that way.” She couldn’t believe wondering if Hunk and Shay could have sex was the better conversation topic but she didn’t want to discuss her crush on Lance.

“Even if folks aren’t traditionally compatible they find ways,” Matt said with a slight smile and she really hoped it was reporting second hand experience and not telling her more about his relationship with N-7 than she ever wanted to know. “I have to admit I’m surprised you like Lance he seems a bit dimmer than I’d expect for someone you had a crush on.”

“Lance isn’t that dim,” she said defensively. “I mean it isn’t like I’m in love with the guy or anything he’s just cute and he made being in the Garrison in disguise bearable.” She admitted, “I was picturing having time to move on from my stupid crush like a normal girl not to have everyone telling me to run out and make some grand stupid gesture cause everything is going to end.”

“We still don’t know for sure Slav does say there’s a chance it won’t be the end of everything,” Matt said putting his arm on her shoulder. “Look if you want to spend your time being the only one trying to save us go ahead but I’m here if you want to talk.” She appreciated that but she would find a way to save them no matter what.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
